


Sweet

by DropKickDisco



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Parent Rio (Good Girls), Protective Rio (Good Girls), Single Parents, Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropKickDisco/pseuds/DropKickDisco
Summary: They meet in his coffee shop.





	1. Pan de Polvo

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again. SORRY, if you're sick of these. I just love these two, and Good Girls did them and us dirty.

Beth walked into the cafe, it was her second blind date of the week. Joan and her meddling, had set her up with another one of her husband's colleagues, Harold. Harold was an investment banker, that drove a BMW and had never been married, a confirmed bachelor. Well, he was, until he caught sight of Beth at one of Joan and Bob's mixers, according to Joan. 

“He thinks you're sexy.” Joan said.

“You mean he just wants to have sex.” Beth surmised.

“Is that such a bad thing?” asked Joan.

“Joan, if I wanted that I could have just gone to a bar and at least had a few drinks.” Beth replied.

“Just give him a chance Beth.” Joan pleaded.

“Fine, but if he asks me to put a diaper on him and then bend him over my knee and spank him like the last one, you're never allowed to fix me up again!” Beth warned.

“Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, Tom seemed really normal, and nice.” Joan apologized.

Sitting in the cafe waiting on Harold, he was already 25 minutes late, great. She took her time looking around the cafe. She had never even heard of it, La Esperanza, it was beautiful, the vintage, wooden, bakery display cases were the standout pieces. Almost as if the whole cafe was built around them. Just as she was about to make her escape, he came into the cafe, looking like he had just stepped out of a Ralph Lauren advert, all summer in The Hamptons chic. She hated it, she saw him ooze his way in, smiling like he was waiting for a photo op. He hadn't seen her yet. She looked around frantically, she needed an escape route. There was a side door, just to the left of the register. She calculated her chances, she could slip out of there without him seeing her, right.

“He'll see you if you go that way.” drawled a raspy voice from behind her. 

She turned and saw a tall, slender man wearing all black and an apron in profile.

“What?” she asked confused.

He turned to look at her fully, and he was beautiful, dark eyes, full lips and a throat tattoo.

"I said, he'll see you if you go that way, your best bet is through the back." He reiterated.

"Oh, thank you." Beth said gratefully.

He just smiled at her, as she passed him, quick as anything, he pushed her up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Beth gasped, palms up against his chest.

At that very moment, Harold passed right by the spot she had been standing and plotting her escape. The stranger was a lot more muscular than his frame let on.

"Ex boyfriend sweetheart?" the stranger asked.

Beth, was completely entranced by the movement of his bottom lip, and the hold he had on her. He smelled of cinnamon, mint, and tobacco.

"What, oh, no, one of my friends set me up with him."

"I can see why you ran, I've seen him in here before, total dick. Doesn't tip." he said.

"Well, good thing I dodged that bullet."

"I ain't never seen you in here though, what's your name, Ma?" he said, looking her up and down.

"Oh, I'm Beth, I had never heard of this place, it's nice, the coffee cake is delicious." She blushed.

"Mmm, Elizabeth nice to meet you, I'm Rio."

"Nice to meet you, Rio, so uh, you can let go of me now, I think he left." Beth said.

"Sure thing, hey, how 'bout you and I share a slice of that coffee cake?" Rio asked.

She just looked at him smiling and blushing "Aren't you working, won't you get in trouble?"

"Nah, we're good." He smirked.

"Okay, as long as it's okay with your boss, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Let me go get that coffee cake."

Beth sat at her table once more, watching Rio walk across the cafe to the glass case. She really hoped he didn't get in trouble. He walked back with the coffee cake and a plate of tiny cookies. Once he sat, one of the other employees refilled her coffee cup and set down a steaming mug of tea for him.

"Gracias Karla." Rio said, offering Beth one of the cookies.

"Thank you, Karla."

"So why'd you really run?" Rio asked.

"Did you see him, he made my skin crawl just looking at him, and I'm pretty sure a he scored a number on his way out." Beth said eating a cookie.

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you this, but he always comes in here, different blonde on his arm, every time. One time he actually had five dates set up at 20 minute intervals."

"No way! Oh my God, seriously glad I ran now." Beth exclaimed.

"Oh, he also had a group of his friends sitting and rating them as they left." He deadpanned.

Beth looked at him with a horrified look on her face. She was so glad he hadn't seen her. Yeah, Joan was never allowed to fix her up again.

"Wow, after the last one, I wouldn't have thought it could have been worse. But I stand corrected." Beth said.

"Do I even want to know, what happened with the last one?"

Beth blushed, and avoided eye contact "He asked me to put him in a diaper and spank him."

Rio stared at her mouth wide open, obviously trying to process the information she had just relayed. He was still just sitting there in disbelief and disgust.

"He asked you to do that, like, a whole, grown ass man, like he asked you to diaper him and spank him! Like a diaper, a real diaper!"

"Yup, an adult diaper, and with a straight face too. Like it was completely normal and it happened everyday." 

"Wow, I always thought my sisters would exaggerate some of their dating stories, but I know better now, but this takes the cake. I'm glad that one of my sisters doesn't date men anymore and the other one is happily married." Rio stated.

"Yeah, believe me. My sister had one guy that took her out and had his friends rob her place while they were on their date." Beth said.

"Wow, so guys in the dating scene right now are real winners huh?"

"Oh yeah, they're all total keepers."

"Why you going on blind dates anyway, Ma?" Rio asked.

"Well, my sister and friends decided I needed to get back into the dating scene after my divorce. Guys usually cut and run after they find out I'm a mother of four."

"You're obviously dating the wrong type of guy then. I wouldn't cut and run."

She smiled and blushed, ducking her head. She found that the more she spoke to Rio, the more she liked him. She learned that he had a little boy, that he loved Frank Sinatra and the rest of the Crooners, and doo wop, he owned it all on vinyl. She also learned that he was the one that baked all the sweets at the coffee shop. Except for the tiny cookies.

"It's pan de polvo, I can bake everything except that, my sister, Celeste, usually comes in the morning to bake them. I can never get them right." Rio said motioning to the cookies.

"They're absolutely delicious, and addicting, I could probably eat about 20 of these and not even realize it."

"So what do you do Elizabeth?" Rio asked.

"I'm a confectioner, but I bake a little as well, my specialities are brittle and fudge. But I make a little of everything. I work and sell from home and have a booth at the farmer's market."

"The farmer's market on Gratiot and Mack, they got some good honey there."

"Bill's honey is amazing, I use it in my candies. You should try the peaches that Maggie sells, I use them in my tartlets, they're so sweet." Beth said.

"Yeah, Maggie's my sister, her husband Ricardo is the one that grows them. Wait, Beth, you make those honey pecans my sister loves, she craved them all through her pregnancy." Rio said.

"Yes, Ricardo would buy me out every week, at one point he even offered to buy the pecans just so I could candy them."

"Yeah, my sister was a little scary during her third trimester, no exaggeration. She made Ricardo cry on more than one occasion."

"Seriously, poor Ricardo. So you're the brother she's always going on about. Your other sister, Celeste, my nephew adores her, he just transitioned and now he wants a leather jacket and biker boots. Oh, then I've met your son too, Marcus, my girl Emma is obsessed with him."

"I've never seen you there before, I usually go in the afternoon. Trust me, Marcus talks non stop about Emma too." 

"Oh, see, I leave just before noon most of the time, we've probably just missed each other. Maggie never told me you worked here, she had mentioned something about a tech startup."

"Yeah, it's an app where women can sign up and ask for help in dating situations." Rio said.

"What kind of help?"

"Any kind, like if they need ice breakers, wing people, or even if they need an escape, the app pings the closest person and they show up and help them out. There's also an emergency option if they're in danger, it automatically records video and then one of our people can call the cops."

"Wow, that's amazing, how did you come up with it?"

"Well, like you said, dating is terrible, and my sisters had scary situations once or twice. Not everyone has the ability to take care of themselves, or the resources. We also have a lot of safe spaces, bars, places we've partnered with that women can go to on their dates and all the people there take part in helping them."

"What's your app called?" asked Beth.

"Uphold."

"I've seen that in the windows of bars and clubs, I never knew what it was. I wish I'd of known about that app before, I'm glad I know about it now. I'm gonna download it and sign up."

"Trying to get rid of me already Elizabeth. I haven't even gotten a chance to ask you out." Rio said.

"Maybe I needed an ice breaker to ask you out." Beth quipped.

Rio threw his head back and laughed. He was gorgeous.

"So, when do you want to go out?"


	2. Peach Tartlets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rio's POV because Rio.

Rio showed up to the Farmer's Market early, hoping to see Elizabeth, they had agreed on a date after she asked him out.

"Que andas haciendo aquí tan temprano Rio?" Maggie asked.

"Que, I can't just come visit my sister, and my favorite sobrino?" Rio said motioning to the sleeping child.

"Hmm, no se, se me hace un poco sospechoso, pero, here you are. Speaking of sobrinos, where is Marcus?"

"He's over there with Mrs. Sampson getting a muffin. So, I met someone the other day, and I think you might know her." Rio stated, not making eye contact.

A sudden commotion caught their attention at the next booth. Rio watched in amusement as Beth came into her booth a little frazzled, her red curls just brushing her shoulders, sunhat shielding Rio from her immediate eyeline.

"Hey Maggie, whew, Dean was a little late picking up the kids, and Emma was being extra clingy this morning, but I'm here. Oh, Rio, how are you?" Beth said, blushing.

"You know my brother." Maggie stated, never taking her eyes off Rio.

"Yeah, she came into my coffee shop yesterday and asked me out." Rio said.

"Rio, that's not, he helped me out with that blind date I told you about, the one Joan set me up on."

"Helped you out?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, Elizabeth was trying to run away from him, and I helped her hide. In all fairness, guy was a total douche." Rio said.

"Daddy, oh, hi Ms. Beth, is Emma here?"

"No, Marcus, she went with her daddy this weekend, she'll be back next weekend."

"Ms. Beth, can I please have some fudge?"

"Well, Marcus, I'm glad you asked, I made some extra just for you."

"Yes!" Marcus said.

"Can I have some fudge, Elizabeth?"

"I don't know, Marcus, can your Daddy have some fudge?" Beth joked.

"Daddy, you hafta say please."

"Elizabeth, may I please have some fudge?" Rio said huskily.

Rio watched as Beth blushed, and held out a container, first to Marcus, and then to him. Rio never taking his eyes off of her. After they had each selected a piece of fudge, she offered a piece to Maggie.

"Mmm, Mama, this fudge is amazing." Rio exclaimed.

"Beth, I don't know how you do it, I swear, each one of your candies is better than the last." Maggie said.

"Thank you, I added cinnamon honey pecans to this one, I really wanted something different than the traditional fudge."

Rio watched Beth as she pulled more containers out of her van, hurrying over to help her set up her booth. She had so many containers, all holding different confections. As soon as she set up, the people immediately flocked her table. He noticed one guy in particular, kept asking her for samples but only of ones she had to reach across the table for. He couldn't blame him, Elizabeth in her neat little sundress, that dipped just so in the front, the cobalt blue setting off her creamy complexion. Rio made his way over, standing just behind her, possessive hand at her waist.

"You should try the cinnamon pecan fudge, she just made that today, it's delicious." Rio said, making eye contact with him.

"Oh, I would love some, can you give me a sample?" said blondie.

"Sure David." Beth smiled.

Rio grabbed a piece of fudge with one of the tongs she had for samples and offered it to him, giving him a hard stare. After he had eaten the sample Rio took some of the pre packaged treats and handed them to him.

"How much you got these for sweetheart?" Rio asked.

"I have those at $8 dollars a bag." Beth answered.

"8 bucks, but since you're taking two, a twenty should do, we ain't got change yet." Rio said.

"Uh, sure, here you go Beth."

Rio took the money from his hand and put it in her cash box. David turned tail and ran out of sight as soon as possible.

"Thanks David, I hope you have a sweet day." Beth called after him.

"Yeah, David, have a very sweet day." Rio said, looking at Beth.

"What is the matter with you?" Beth said annoyed.

"I got a sale out of that guy, he wasn't gonna buy anything."

"You didn't have to be so rude about it. He usually takes his time and then buys."

"I'm sure he does."

"What does that even mean?"

"Mama, he was looking, but not at the candy."

"What are you even talking about?"

"You seriously didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

Rio went to the other side of the table and stared at her, and looked her up and down.

"Elizabeth, can you give me a sample of your cashew almond brittle?"

She looked at him like he grown a second head, but as she reached over he stopped her.

"Ok, now look down at yourself."

As she did, he saw her face as she realized what he meant. Her cleavage on full display, with the soft pink lace edging of her bra, peeking out as well. 

"Oh my God, that son of a bitch." Beth said.

Rio just laughed and laughed.

"Why do you think he kept asking for the samples at the far end?" 

"Shut up, you know what, I was going to give you one of the tartlets I made, but I guess only Marcus and Maggie will get one now, I'll even send the extras home for Ricardo." She said.

"C'mon Mama, don't be like that. I'm sorry, now, can I please have one of your peach tartlets?" Rio begged.

She looked at him, still blushing. She was beautiful, the sunlight hitting her just right, he kissed her on her cheek. He could see Marcus and Maggie over her shoulder, Maggie with that smug, knowing smile on her face.

"Oh, uh, thank you, let me just get the container."

"I have a thermos of coffee, let me go get it right quick." Rio said.

As he walked over to his truck, Maggie made a beeline for him.

"Que estas haciendo Rio?"

"Maggie, deja me en paz, I like her okay, she's amazing."

"She's not like your other 'amiguitas', she is a lovely person, you better watch yourself. I love you, but if you hurt her, you'll catch hands, and not only mine." Maggie warned.

"Manita, I know, she's different, but really, I like her." Rio said.

"Mami la conocio, she invited her for menudo, ya tu sabes."

Rio just looked at his sister, speechless, "Mami invited her over for menudo, cuando?"

"La semana pasada, she told her to bring all her bebes. She told them to call her Abuela."

"Mami nunca invita a nadie, Magdalena. She never even invited Paulina over, y es la mama de mi hijo." Rio said, stunned.

"Lo se manito, but she did, so ten cuidado a como la tratas."

Rio had a lot to think about. His mother took meeting people very seriously. She was also highly selective of who could go to her home, it was very rare that she invited someone over. So the fact that she invited Elizabeth over on her own volition, spoke volumes. Paulina, Marcus' mother had never made it past the porch, there were many times she had to wait in the car because Soledad Mendiola, would not let her step foot in her home.

"So I hear my mother invited you over for menudo."

"Oh yeah, Mama Sol invited me over next week, she is the loveliest woman I've ever met." Beth said opening the container of tartlets.

"My mother is amazing, she makes the best menudo, y tortillas de maíz. If you thought Celeste's pan de polvo was addictive, her's is unparalleled, you'll have withdrawals. Now, let me taste one of these tartlets."

He bit into one of the tartlets, he had never had anything quite like it, the cinnamon, the sugar, and there was something else, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"You like it?" Beth asked nervously.

"It's so good, there's a tartness and a little zing, it is so delicious."

"I use more lemon than usual, and add ginger, it just adds a new dimension to the flavor, I'm constantly tweaking my recipes."

"Maybe I could sell some of your treats at my coffee shop Elizabeth, I think my patrons would really enjoy your creations."

"Oh, wow, you think? I would love for more people to enjoy them."

"Maybe we can start with a few things, see how it goes, and you can do it as many times a week as you are comfortable."

"Daddy, Tita Maggie wants to know if you're gonna share the treats Ms. Beth made?"

"Here you go sweetie, take the whole container to your Aunt Maggie, tell her that your Uncle Ricardo gets two." Beth said.

Rio made sure to snag one more tartlet before Marcus made off with them. They both sat in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"I'm really looking forward to our date, Elizabeth."

"Yeah, me too."

"I promise not to ask you to diaper and spank me."

"You're never gonna let me live that one down are you?"

"Nope, it will always be funny. So, for our date, I have an idea." Rio laughed.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Well, there's this street called La Calle del Taco, and there are all these taquerias set up every night, music, dancing, if you're up for it."

"Yes, that sounds kind of awesome. Is that the time, I have to get out of here and make some deliveries." she said as she looked at his watch.

"Well Elizabeth, I really enjoyed seeing you today. Your confections are amazing, I can't wait for our date."

Rio helped her load her van up, and watched her drive off. Walking over to his sister's booth, smiling.

"How much longer are you gonna stay Maggie, do you want help packing up?"

"About an hour more. Ricardo is going to come over soon, he just had to make some deliveries, and stop by one of the warehouses."

"Bueno, I'll see you later, te amo manita. I'll see you tomorrow at Mami's house. Marcus, despidete de tu tia." Rio said, hugging Maggie.

"Bye Tita Maggie, I love you. Can I give baby Ricky a kiss?"

"Bye Mijo, I love you. Si, ten cuidado."

Marcus walked quietly over to baby Ricky and carefully kissed him on his forehead. He then made his way over to Rio, and they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be updating my other stories(which I will), but Rio at the Farmer's Market was just too good to pass up. Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	3. Avocado Fries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in a hot minute. I'm working on it, I promise.

Beth had just made her deliveries on time. She loved making candies and treats, she loved it even more when people enjoyed them. She was glad to have Rio's offer, she couldn't wait until she could start selling in his cafe. She needed to plan what exactly she wanted to sell there and run it by Rio. Rio mostly sold pastries, so maybe she could branch out a little more into that.

Rio, was something else, she couldn't believe she had asked him out. She had never done anything like that before, but he made her feel different. He wasn't intimidated by her, and she liked that. She drove over to Ruby's after she was done with her deliveries.

"Hey B, haven't seen you in a minute!"

"I know Rube, I've missed you, I wish these deliveries didn't take this long. Dean's got the kids this weekend, you wanna go out?"

"Perfect timing, Stan's parents came and got the kids earlier today, something about, getting to know their grandbabies. I don't know, all I know is that Stan and I have the house to ourselves this weekend."

"There's this new bar I saw, it looks a little trendy, but it could be fun, I'll call Annie, we'll make a night of it. I have something to tell you guys."

"Girl, is it good, it better not be weird like that diaper guy, I mean, shit was gross."

"No, nothing like that. I'll wait to tell both of you, you know how Annie is."

They all met at the bar later that night, Annie, running late as usual.

"I'm here, I'm here, stupid Boomer, made me clean the restrooms twice."

"Girl, you need to quit that place."

"Yeah, maybe you could sell some of your t shirt designs at the Farmer's Market with me. I'll help you rent out the booth." Beth said.

"Well, I actually got a new job at a cafe, I just heard back today, I quit Fine and Frugal before coming here! I told Boomer to suck it!"

"Woohoo, SHOTS!" Ruby shouted.

"And it's gonna be full time, with benefits! I can't wait to tell Sadie, he's gonna be so excited, and they're going to pay me double what they did at Fine and Frugal."

"What cafe is this, and can I get a job there, damn!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome."

"It's called La Esperanza, the owner is sex on a stick." Annie said, thrusting her hips.

"That's the cafe I had my blind date at the other day."

"How did that go anyway?"

"I hid, the guy looked like a knock off version of a Ralph Lauren model."

"Gross." Annie said.

"And that's it, that's what you did?!" Ruby asked.

"You did something, what did you do?" asked Annie.

"When I was trying to get away, there was this guy there, Rio, he helped me, and then he asked me if I wanted to share a slice of coffee cake with him, so I did."

"Rio, he's the owner, and he's hot!"

"He's the owner?"

"Yeah, he's the one that hired me, he told me I had a great rapport."

"Pfft, he did not." said Ruby.

"He totally did, anyway, so what is that you did, Beth?" Annie said, rolling her eyes.

"I asked him out." Beth squeaked.

*Asked who out?"

"Rio."

"Really?" said Annie incredulously.

"Yeah, oh my god, I never even gave him my number!"

"Beth, that's Dating 101, give the the hot cafe owner your number, what is the matter with you!"

"Girl, how could you not give him your number?"

"I don't know, I guess it must have just slipped both of our minds. I'll text Maggie, and ask her."

"Maggie, from the Farmer's Market, why would she know his number?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Oh, she's little baby Ricky's mom, that kid is so cute, I could just squish him until he pops." Annie said.

"She's also Rio's sister."

"Text her now!" yelled Ruby.

Beth texted her and immediately got a response. She thanked Maggie profusely and decided that she would text Rio the next day. She was way into her girl's night.

"So, where are we going after this, I'm starving!" said Annie.

"I think there's a food truck corral down the street." said Ruby.

They made their way to the food trucks, they all sat down and ate in silence. Annie occasionally moaning about how good her burger was.

"They should just add avocado to everything, I would eat all the avocado things." said Annie.

"Oh, have you read about those avocado fries?" Beth asked.

"Those seem like they would either be really good, or really gross, like no in-between." said Ruby.

"I'd try them, but you're right, like, would they be firm avocado, or would they get all squishy. Eww, squishy avocado, just grossed myself out a little bit."

"You eat guac, that avocado is squishy." said Ruby.

"Yeah, but I know what to expect there, with avocado fries it would be a mystery, and if I'm expecting like firm avocado and get squishy one, gross."

So Beth, where is Rio taking you on your date?" asked Ruby.

"Oh, he said there was a place called La Calle del Taco, that people set up every night there's food, and dancing."

"Taco Street, boy is taking you to an entire street with tacos, you need to marry him."

"Ruby!" Beth said laughing.

"She's right Beth, or at least give him a handy before he drops you off."

"You guys, I think we've had enough, let's go home."

Beth had gotten both Ruby and Annie into her minivan, Annie getting a little handsy while she was buckling her in.

"Sis, you've got a great rack, that Rio is one lucky guy."

"Thanks, Annie."

She was passed out in a matter of seconds, Ruby was a little more coherent and had managed to buckle herself in. She drove Ruby home, handing her off to Stan, the last thing she saw was Ruby trying to seduce Stan by popping and locking. Beth eventually made it home and into bed, she was glad she would be able to sleep in. She decided she may as well shoot off a text to Rio.

"So, I can't believe I didn't give you my number, I had to ask Maggie, OH, this is Beth, Beth Boland. From the other day at the cafe, and from the Farmer's Market, with the red hair."-E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Calle del Taco is an actual place where I live, they have the best food. I promise I'm working on my other stories too!!! Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	4. Tortillas de Maiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on updating my stories, I promise.

Rio woke to the text from Elizabeth, and laughed. She was hilarious. He still couldn't believe she asked him out.

"Mornin' Elizabeth, from the cafe, and from the Farmer's Market."-R

"Oh hey, you got my text, I still can't believe we didn't exchange numbers."-E

"I know, amateur move on my part Ma, I would have found you, but you beat me to it."-R

"So, I hear you hired my sister at your cafe, she is so excited."-E

"Annie's your sister? She's good people."-R

"Yeah, she is, she's a pistol."-E

"Just like her sister."-R

"You think so?"-E

"Yeah, and I'm all for it too."-R

"I don't know what to say to that."-E

"Nothing Elizabeth, I just like you, a lot."-R

"I like you too, Rio."-E

"Ok, sweetheart, I'll let you get to it. Mama Sol waits for no one, especially me."-R

"OH, can you ask her if she wants me to take anything next week, and tell your family I said hello."-E

"I will, she's gonna say no, but just bring some of your sweets."-R

"Ok, have a good day, Rio."-E

"You too, sweetheart."-R

Rio and Marcus got ready for the day, and headed over to Mama Sol's house. He knew that Maggie would have told her about Elizabeth already, so he was mentally preparing himself. He wondered if they would let him get settled first, or if they'd just ask him straight out the gate. As he drove up, he saw her waiting outside, so it'd be straight out the gate.

"Abuela, Abuela, we're here!"

"Si padrecito, como estas, te estas comportando bien?"

"Yes, Gramma, is Baby Ricky here, and Junior?"

"Si mi rey, estan a dentro."

"Papi, dale un beso a tu abuelita."

"I love you Gramma!" Marcus said, kissing her quickly and running inside to find his cousins.

"Ay, tan lindo que es. Ahora, Rio, que es esto que andas con Betty? Mas te vale que te comportes bien con ella, no es una cualquiera, como las huercas sueltas que te encantan."

"Ama, ya lo se, ya me regaño Maggie. Es más, Elizabeth is the one that asked me out."

"Mijo, no te estoy regañando, pero me la tratas bien."

"Si, I will."

"Ok, now, dame un abrazo, y metete para dentro."

"I love you." Rio said, hugging her.

As he walked inside, he saw his two sisters, Ricardo and his cousin, eyes filled with mirth, holding their tongues, waiting for Mama Sol to get back to cooking. As soon as she walked into the kitchen, they all started in on him.

"Ay Rio, y la novia?" Ricardo teased.

"Si, why didn't you bring her?" Celeste said.

"Esta bonita?" asked Eduardo.

"Ya, callense la boca, you all know Elizabeth, well, not you Eduardo."

"Dime güey, is she pretty?" Eduardo stressed.

"Si, she's beautiful." Maggie answered.

"Tiene una hermana?" Eduardo asked.

"Yeah, she does. I just hired her at the shop." Rio answered.

"Pos, hook it up carnal."

"Hook it up? Que es eso, ponganse a hacer algo es lo que deben de hacer." Mamá Sol said sternly.

"No, Tia, Rio dijo que me iba a presentar a la hermana de Elizabeth."

"Ay Mijo, se va a enamorar, estas muy simpático."

"Mami, yo no le dije eso. If he wants to meet her, he can go to the shop."

"Rio, c'mon man."

"Nah, because you got all that baby mama drama, and I don't want to bring that on nobody."

"Rio, no seas malo."

"Mami, he can go talk to her, I don't want Deyanira to come after me, esta loca ella."

"Eso si, bueno, vamos a darle gracias a Dios, para aprovechar la comido, Marcus, mijo, say a prayer for us."

"Ok. Hi God, it's me Marcus, I just wanna say thank you for all my family, and that Gramma Sol made this food, and that we're gonna eat the food, and that she made pan de polvo, and that Grampa is in heaven, and thank you for everything, talk to you later God, bye, thank you, I mean, amen."

There was a chorus of Amen and everyone started to eat.  
They ate in silence for a while, and then Rio remembered to pass along Elizabeth's greeting.

"Mami, Elizabeth te manda saludos, and she asked if she could bring anything next week."

"Ay, Betty es tan linda, and her babies are so cute. Le dices que si gusta, puede traerme unos dulcitos."

"Ok. Ma, this menudo is so good, y las tortillas."

"Si Mami, te aventaste. Mine never comes out like this." Celeste said.

"Ay Celeste, y como piensas a pescarte una esposa asi? Ni novia me has traído para conocerla. Mira Maggie, ella ya está casada y tiene a su familia."

"Yeah, Celeste, when are you gonna get married." Eddie teased.

"Shut up, Eddie."

"Ya, stop fighting, comanse la comida que hice."

"Tia, I love your food, and I love you."

"Ay Eddie, mi nino, I love you too."

"You are such a suck up Eddie." Rio said.

"I love you too Gramma, and your food."

"Marcus, I love you too, so much."

"Like how many, like this many, or like this?" Marcus asked, holding out his arms at different widths.

"Like this." Mama Sol said, hugging him tight.

"Do you love me too Gramma?" asked Junior.

"Ay Nunito, of course I do, I love all of you." She soothed as she hugged him as well.

"So Rio, where are you taking your girl?" Eddie asked.

"I told her I would take her to La Calle del Taco, we'll eat, we'll dance, she'll love it."

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You don't think she'll want somethin' fancy?"

"Nah, Elizabeth ain't like that, she likes simple things, she's not like your little girlfriends."

"Yeah, Beth es bien humilde, she's gonna be here next week, maybe you can meet her, Eddie." Maggie said.

"So about her sister, what's her name?"

"Eddie, I told you, I'm not introducing you."

"Just at least tell me her name."

"Annie, and she's gonna eat you alive."

"Yeah, she will." said Celeste and Maggie simultaneously.

Eddie was the baby of the family, his parents, Rio's aunt and uncle had died when he was 3 and Mama Sol had raised him. He had a special place in   
everyone's heart. He was Rio's partner in crime growing up. He also had a habit of winding up with crazy women. His baby mama was truly a piece of work, she had cheated on him early on, married the guy, had another family, and abandoned Eddie and their little boy. She still came around when Eddie started dating someone, just to stir shit up. She was just number one on the list of all the crazy he dated. 

They all sat around after breakfast and enjoyed each other's company. Rio couldn't wait until next week, Elizabeth would be here, next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like Eddie ok, I have a soft spot for him. He and and Annie should have been a thing. Give me ALL the feedback!!!


	5. Deshebrada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links at the bottom are to the dresses Beth is wearing.

Beth had arranged an array of treats to take over to La Esperanza. She was so excited, she had been selling her treats online and at the Farmer's Market, for a while now. She put everything together and drove over. She hoped Rio was there, she hadn't seen him since the Farmer's Market. She decided to call him.

"Hello Elizabeth, how are you today?"

"Hi Rio, I'm fantastic, I'm headed to La Esperanza this very moment to drop off some of my confections. Where should I go, in the front or around back?"

"You can come around back, I'll help you get your stuff inside."

"I'll see you in about 5 minutes."

As she drove towards the back she saw Rio waiting for her, he was in a fitted black Henley and his apron. He looked about as nervous as she was, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and swinging his arms. She could see his muscles flexing with every movement. He was so hot. She wore a black sundress covered in pansies with a low cut sweetheart neckline. As soon as she parked, he ran over and opened her door.

"Morning Mama, you look so good this morning."

"So do you." Beth said, quickly kissing him.

Rio helped Beth get everything carried inside, he even had a table set up for her to set up. He left her to it and went to go get some conchas out of the oven.

 

"So this your spread, damn Ma, you went all out!"

"Yeah, I figured we'd try a little of everything."

"So, how do we do this, do I buy the lot and then sell them, or do you want to sell them in store and see what you get?"

"I'd like to sell them in store, that way I can see what sells, and what doesn't."

"Good idea, but I might get used to you being here Ma, and then lookin' the way you do." He said, putting his hands on her hips.

"I might have to report you Mr. Mendiola. This is very inappropriate."

"I know the owner of this fine establishment, handsome guy, great in the sack."

"Beth, Beth Boland?!"

"Uh, oh, James, hi, it's Marks now actually."

"You too, huh, Deb and I split a year ago."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, we just wanted different things. So what have you been up to? You look great!"

"I'm a confectioner, I make candies and bake. I'm actually selling some today, here. My, um, boyfriend, Rio, he owns the cafe." Beth said, pointing at Rio.

"Oh, hey, I'm James, I know Beth from way back."

"Rio, nice to meet you."

"Well, it was nice seeing you James."

"Hey, you know what, I'll take someone of those honey pecans, and a peach tartlet."

"Sure, here you go, that'll be $10.50, enjoy." 

"Nice seeing you, Beth, and nice to meet you, Rio."

"So, I'm your boyfriend."

"I had to tell him something. What was I gonna say, he's just some guy. I know we haven't even been on our first date yet, but…"

"Mama, Elizabeth, I can be your boyfriend, I would love to be your boyfriend. Ok, now, as your boyfriend, first things first." Rio said, kissing her senseless. 

"Besides, that first time you ran from whatever his name was, that was our first date, and the farmer's market, totally our second date."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, why not."

"Well, then, our date tonight will be our third date."

"So, about our date tonight, you ready to eat until you burst and dance the whole night?"

"Uh, yeah, all of that sounds awesome."

Beth eventually sold all her treats and went home. She decided to pamper herself and went to a spa. She got massaged, buffed and waxed. She was ready for her date with Rio. She chose a casual, maroon wrap dress, and some comfy wedges. Just as she was applying her lipstick, her doorbell rang. She answered the door, to Rio, looking handsome as ever. He was in charcoal button up, with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his muscled, tan forearms. His dark jeans and boots pulled the look together.

"Damn, Elizabeth, every time I see you, you just look sexier and sexier."

"C'mon, you promised me food and dancing, let's go."

Rio drove them down to a poorer part of town, most of the buildings were abandoned, until they got to one street. There were people all around, eating, singing and dancing. Everything was lit up by spotlights and string lights. Rio parked and led her to a red building. The inside of the building was filled to the brim, Rio sat them at one of the wooden tables.

"Hola, bienvenidos a Taqueria Marys, en cómo les puedo ayudar?"

"Si, me da dos órdenes de tacos, una de deshebrada y la otra de carne asada. Y una papa también, la papa de deshebrada."

"Bebidas senor?"

"Si, para la señorita, una agua de piña, para mi, una agua de limón, por favor. Y unos totopos con salsa, gracias."

"Ahorita le traen su orden señor."

Beth watched Rio order, mouth agape, definitely turned on. She knew he spoke Spanish, but every time she heard him, it just amazed her.

"Why you got that look on your face Ma." Rio smirked.

"Just, every time you speak Spanish, it's just so hot. So what'd you order?"

"That's good to know. I got two orders of tacos, and a baked potato."

"Just one potato?"

"Trust me, one is enough."

Their server eventually brought them their drinks and chips with salsa.

"This salsa's not that spicy, dig in."

"Mmm, this is so good."

"They make their own salsa here."

Just as Beth was about to answer, the server came and put a foil wrapped potato the size of her head on the table, along with the tacos.

"Aprovechen."

"Gracias."

"Thank you."

"That's the potato, you weren't kidding!"

"I told you Ma, and with this potato, they cream it completely, add butter, cream, and then put it back inside and scoop the meat on top."

"This is so good, like how is it even this good."

"It just is, they've been cooking for years, perfectin' everything."

"And it shows, this is absolutely delicious."

Once they'd finished eating, Rio led her outside. There was a makeshift dance floor where couples were dancing. He led her out to dance, Elizabeth laughing, trying to keep up. She had never had this much fun. There was a man and a woman walking around asking the couples if they wanted a picture or a rose. Rio walked up to them and paid them. He put his arm around her waist and smiled as they took the picture. She was about to walk away when he told her to stay, as they took another picture. He handed her one and pocketed the other. He drove her home, and walked her to her door. 

"I had so much fun Rio, I don't think I've ever had that much fun, ever."

"That's a damn shame Elizabeth. I'd love to take you out again." Rio said, kissing her.

"I'd love that, Rio."

"I'll see you at my mom's house, we can make plans then. Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight, Rio."

(Black sundress)

https://www.google.com/search?q=christina+hendricks+black+sundresses&client=ms-android-mpcs-us-revc&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjXz_WYuZbkAhVDOKwKHWTlA20Q_AUoAXoECAsQAQ&biw=360&bih=630#imgrc=QL2b-VcnI3OuEM&imgdii=Kxms4zsCI5GeaM

 

 

(Date dress)

 

https://www.pinterest.at/pin/649081365017216465/?%24ios_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F649081365017216465&%24android_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F649081365017216465&_client_id=amp-kpojsTqxaAiXe0ZH4-ijgQ&utm_source=168&utm_medium=2160¤t_page_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.at%2Fpin%2F649081365017216465%2F&install_id=553cd4c31ade4412ba961a5c15248a4f&%24fallback_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.at%2Fpin%2F649081365017216465%2F%23details&_branch_match_id=693183531132665863#details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!!!


	6. Menudo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got a chapter out. Sorry about the wait.

Rio shaved before going over to pick up Elizabeth, taking care to look his best. He wore a dark green button up, and some dark jeans, with some lug sole boots. He wanted to look good for Elizabeth. He was so nervous, his mother was definitely going to notice how he felt about her, there was no way around it. He had made some Pan de Muerto and some conchas to have with coffee and hot chocolate at his mother's menudo. He decided that he was going to call Elizabeth and see if she wanted to ride over with him.

"Hey, aren't we seeing each other today?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to ride over together."

"That sounds great, we'll be ready."

"Cool, see you in a bit sweetheart."

"See you."

Rio finished getting ready then woke up Marcus. Marcus was always a little grumpy when he woke up.

"Papi, wake up."

"Shhh, Marcus is sleeping."

"Yeah, but Marcus has to get dressed so he can go with his Daddy to pick up Ms. Beth."

"Is Emma going to be there?" Marcus asked, slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Maybe, and then we might go to your Abuela's house for menudo."

"I'm going, I'm going, don't leave without me!" He said, jumping out of bed.

"Well hurry up then, and maybe I'll take you with me."

"Daddy!"

Marcus made sure to dress extra special. He was wearing his dinosaur suspenders and had insisted he needed his green bowtie to complete his outfit.

"Daddy, can you put me some of your perfume to smell good?"

"No, but I can put some of my cologne on you."

"What's that?"

"What I wear, because I don't wear perfume."

"Ok, can you put me some of your cologne?"

"C'mon then."

Marcus stood in front of Rio with his tiny chest puffed out while Rio spritzed him. He saw Marcus smell himself, and nod approvingly. "

Dad, should I put deodorant on so my pits don't stink?"

"Uh, sure, come here." Rio said, amused.

Marcus unbuttoned his shirt and let him spray some deodorant on him.

"DAD, that's cold!"

"Well, you don't want your pits to stink, so you have to deal with it."

"Dad, can I take flowers?" Letting Rio spray the other side, with only a slight wince.

"Ok, let's get everyone some then."

They stopped at a tiny flower shop on the way to Elizabeth's house. He immediately grabbed a bouquet of sunflowers for his mother, that he knew she would absolutely love. He walked around looking at all the flowers, settling on the lilacs for Elizabeth.

"Those for your girlfriend?" asked the shop owner.

"Yes, we just started dating."

"The lighter ones are for a new love, the darker ones are for a deeper love."

"Then, can I have a mix of both, please." Rio said.

"Sure, anything else?"

"Yes, this bouquet of sunflowers, and a few mixed bouquets, I have sisters, and little man here wants some for two friends."

"No problem, sir."

The shop owner wrapped everything up and they left to pick up Beth and the kids. Rio putting her bouquet on the front seat, Marcus excitedly holding two tiny daisy bouquets, for Emma and Jane. When they got to Beth's house, he and Marcus walked up the driveway to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Daddy, you think Emma and Jane will like their flowers?"

"Yeah Pop, they'll love them."

Beth answered the door, Emma hovering at her hip.

"Wow, Marcus, you look very handsome." Beth said, eyes on Rio.

"Thank you, Ms. Beth!"

"Hi Marcus." Emma said shyly.

"Hi Emma, I got you flowers, and one for Jane."

"Mommy, Marcus got me flowers!"

"What do we say to Marcus?"

"Thank you, Marcus. JANE, Marcus got you flowers!"

"I got you flowers as well, Elizabeth. I hope you like lilacs."

"They're beautiful, I love lilacs. Come on in, let me put these flowers in a vase."

"Mommy, Marcus got me flowers too, can I have a vase for mine?" Jane asked.

"Did you thank Marcus for your flowers?"

"Thank you Marcus!"

“You’re welcome, I got you pink, like your dubby.”

Rio watched as Elizabeth melted a little at Marcus' revelation. Rio walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

“You shaved.”

“Yeah, Mama Sol doesn’t like me all scruffy.”

“That’s too bad, I liked the scruff.” she said, kissing him on the lips. 

Beth pulled out vases for each bouquet, Rio filling them with water. Helping the kids put on their shoes, and bringing out booster seats to his Escalade. After they loaded everybody up, they headed to Mama Sol's house. The kids chattering happily made for a comforting ride. Rio and Beth were just happy to listen to the kids' chatter, and hold each other's hand. Rio drove up to Mama Sol's house, it was a quaint home, and was very warm and inviting.

"Mama Sol's house is beautiful!" Beth said.

"I got it for her after my Pops died. She was living in a bigger home, wanted somethin' small, and close by."

"My Grampa Lolo died when I was a little baby. Gramma says he watches me from Heaven." Marcus said.

"Mommy, does pop pop watch us from Heaven?" asked Danny.

"Uh, he sure does."

Rio saw his mom waiting on the porch for them, she rushed forward as soon as Rio turned off his truck.

"Ay, mis niños, como estan?" Mama Sol asked.

"Hi Mama Sol, we're great. Your house is amazing!" Beth said, hugging and kissing her.

"Gramma Sol, Mommy brought you candies, and caramel popcorn." Jane said.

"She also brought a surprise, she didn't tell us what it was!" exclaimed Danny.

"Metense, metense." she said, hugging them as they walked past her.

"Hi Abuela, mira, my bowtie."

"Ay mi amor, tan lindo."

"Mami, te compre flores. Y para Maggie y Celeste también."

"Ay Rio, como me encantan las girasoles. Nomas a nosotros, no le compraste a Betty?"

"Abuelita, Daddy bought flowers for Ms. Beth, and I bought some for Emma and Jane. They put them in vases at their house."

"Ay que elegante Papi."

They went inside and saw Elizabeth setting the table, the kids helping her arrange everything.

"Ay Betty, you didn't have to do that mijita."

"Yes Mama Sol, we did, you invited us over we can at least set the table. Did you need anything else?"

"No mi vida, we are now waiting on the girls, and Eddie is in the backyard with Nunito. Rio, take them out to meet him."

"C'mon Ma, you can meet my cousin, and his little boy."

"Ok, c'mon you guys, we're gonna meet Rio's cousin and his little boy."

"Tio Eddie, this is my friend Emma. Emma, this is Tio Eddie and that's Nunito."

"Hi."

"Hey babydoll, aren't you cute. Must get it from your Momma."

"Elizabeth, this knucklehead is Eddie, mi primo hermano." pulling Eddie into a headlock.

"Ya güey, parale tu pedo. You must be Elizabeth, damn Ma, you are gorgeous."

"Oh, uh, thank you." Beth giggled.

"This is my lil' boy, Eddie junior, he's four."

"He's adorable. These are mine, Kenny, Jane, Danny and Emma."

"So, Elizabeth, I have a question."

"Ok, ask away."

"Rio tells me you have a sister, is she as beautiful as you?"

"Oh, Annie, she's a pistol, and yes, she's just as beautiful."

"Can I ask her out?"

"Uh, you can try."

"I told you Eddie."

"Hola, como estan!" said Maggie.

"Hey Maggie, so good to see you." exclaimed Beth.

"Ay Beth, it's good to see you too amiga."

"Hi Tita Maggie, Hi Tita Celeste, where's Baby Ricky?" Marcus said, hugging her.

"Con tu Abuela."

"Hola Beth, how are you, is my brother behaving?" Celeste asked.

"Yes, he bought us flowers, all of us, you two included. He's been very charming."

"Miralo, es verdad manito?"

"Go inside and look in the kitchen, you'll see. Where's Ricardo?"

"He had to drive the rig to New York to deliver the peaches remember."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Before they could go inside, Mama Sol stepped outside and informed everyone that the food was ready for everyone to eat. She ushered everybody in and had them wash their hands before they sat down.

“Mama Sol, everything smells so delicious.”

“Gracias Betty. Mijita, se me olvidaron las tortillas en la cocina, traelas.”

“Ok, where are they?”

“Wait, you understand Spanish?” asked Rio.

“Yeah, I understand it very well. Used to work at a store and they only spoke Spanish. Can’t speak it to save my life, but I can understand it all.”

“That’s good to know Mama. You teachin’ them kids Spanish?”

“I would love for them to learn.”

“Send ‘em over here every weekend and we’ll have ‘em speaking Spanish in no time.”

“I can’t do that to Mama Sol.”

“Mami, Elizabeth dice que quiere que los niños aprendan Español.”

“Pues, no hay problema, me los mandas y les enseno.”

“Es lo que le dije, y no me cree.”

“Ay Betty, manada me los, ay se enseñan y no te tienes que preocupar, tu y Rio pueden encargarse de otras cosas.”

They spent the day eating and relaxing, Mama Sol teaching the kids easy Spanish phrases. Elizabeth eventually revealing the surprise, which was caramel apples, one of Mama Sol's favorite treats. Rio was in awe at how well his family took to Elizabeth’s family. He knew that they knew her before but this was on a different level. He knew his mom was a tough customer, like with Marcus’ mama, she never even hid how little she cared for her, if at all. But it’s just like mothers to know, she’d always known how to read people, Paulina’s only redeeming quality was Marcus. It was well into the evening when he finally drove them home, most of the kids asleep in their booster seats. Rio helped her carry them in and put them to bed.

"You wanna meet for lunch tomorrow Elizabeth?" Rio whispered.

"Sure, we can have a picnic at the park. I'll pack a basket." Beth whispered back.

Rio smiled at Elizabeth and kissed her, he kissed until he realized that he had left his truck running in the driveway with Marcus asleep inside.

"Bye Rio, see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night, Elizabeth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all y'all enjoy this!!!


	7. Tres Leches Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, another chapter👻👻👻

Beth and Rio met for lunch at the park, Beth bringing a packed picnic basket for all of them to enjoy. She let the kids run ahead of her to meet Rio and Marcus by the benches.

“Damn Ma, you bring the whole fridge in here too?”

“No, but I wanted to have enough for everyone, if you haven’t noticed Kenny has become a bottomless pit.”

“He’s a teeneager, he's only going to eat a lot more, trust me, I know.”

“That’s what terrifies me, that and he’s going to eventually bring a girl home that I’m going to find half naked in his bed.”

“Nah Ma, I think Kenny can get her fully naked before you walk in.”

“Shut up, just wait until you have Marcus chasing girls, bringing them home.”

“He’s not allowed to date until he graduates, college.”

“When did you start dating?”

“I was young and dumb, probably around fourteen I guess, I’m surprised I didn’t have a baby before Marcus, seriously though, I was reckless.”

“You tell me how that whole dating after college graduation goes.”

“I’m sure Marcus will understand once I have “The Talk” with him.”

“I had to give Kenny "The Talk", and let me tell you little boys do not want to hear their Moms talk about their privates.”

Rio threw his head back and laughed uncontrollably, nearly falling over. He looked at Elizabeth in admiration and just kissed her.

“You want me to make sure he understood everything, I know how awkward it is to have your Mom tell you how to wrap it up and make sure it stays that way.”

“I’ll talk with his father to give him a more comprehensive talk, but it would be great if you could touch base after his father’s talk. It’s not that I don’t trust Dean, but I don’t trust Dean.”

“Not a problem Mama, just tell me when, and I’ll see what’s up.”

They got to a particularly shady spot that Beth pointed at and declared as their picnic spot. She handed Rio the picnic blankets and he spread them out.

“Hey you guys, go wash your hands, we’re putting out the food.” Beth said.

“I’ll go and help them.” Rio said.

Rio walked over to where the kids were lining up to wash their hands.

“You like my mom?” Kenny said.

“Yes, I do. You good with that big man?”

“She kisses you a lot more than she kissed my dad, and she lets you hug her.”

“Well, that’s good to know, if you ever feel you need someone to talk to about anything, I’m always here for you, got it?”

“Yeah, thanks."

"Daddy, what are we gonna eat?"

"Well, it looks like Ms. Beth made some chicken salad sandwiches."

"Mommy always makes shape sandwiches for us." said Jane.

"Shape sandwiches?" Marcus asked confused.

"She makes me heart shaped sandwiches because she makes them from her heart." Emma said.

"But not Kenny, he gets boring, regular shaped ones." Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"Daddy, I want shape sandwiches."

"I'm sure Ms. Beth made you some shape sandwiches."

They'd eventually all washed up, getting to the picnic blanket where Beth had spread out the food. She had set up places for all the kids, baggies with their names on them.

"Ms. Beth, you made me shape sandwiches! Look Dad, a heart one, because it's from her heart!"

"Hey, how'd you know what that means?"

"Emma told me you make heart shaped ones for her."

"I do, because I love all of you."

"Did you make me a heart shaped one, Elizabeth?"

"I did, I made you three." she blushed.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"You're welcome. I'm gonna go wash my hands."

He watched Elizabeth walk towards the restroom, and started to eat his sandwiches. They were probably the best heart sandwiches he'd ever had. He was just getting to the second one when he saw some guy stop Elizabeth. He saw her shake her head, and try and walk away. The guy grabbing her arm. Rio furiously walked over.

"Kenny, watch them." Rio said.

"Okay." Kenny said, worriedly.

Rio came up on them, hearing what said.

"C'mon, you don't have to be a bitch about it. All I said was if you wanna hook up."

"Can you get away from me, I'm with my family."

"Just let me get at you bitch, shit!"

"Get the fuck away from her!" Rio yelled.

"What's it to you asshole!"

"She said no, how fucking hard is that for you to understand!"

"Hey sweetheart, go get the kids." He said, handing her the keys.

"Ok." Beth said, rushing off.

"Now,when a lady says no, she means no, you dick. Stay the fuck away from her, and our family."

"I'll fuck your shit up bro, you think you're all hard with that dumbass bird on your neck. You ain't that fucking hard."

"Stay the fuck away from us!"

As Rio was walking away, he heard the guys feet scuffling towards him, Rio turned to the guy's fist just missing his face, clipping his shoulder. Rio landed an uppercut and knocked the guy clean out. Rio strode quickly to his truck to make sure everyone was okay.

"Is everyone okay, we good?"

"Daddy, what happened, that man was yelling?!"

"He was bothering Ms. Beth. He needed help remembering how to treat ladies. Okay, how about we go to the cafe and get some cake!"

"Yeah!" yelled the kids.

As the kids were excitedly chattering about how much cake they were going to eat, Rio took Elizabeth's shaking hand and kissed it.

"It's okay Mama, you're fine, the kids are fine."

"I was so scared, I kept telling him no and he wouldn't go away. Then you went and I thought he was going to hurt you!"

"Nah sweetheart, I used to box back in the day, still keep up with it, got my foot work in check."

Rio drove them to the cafe, and led them in towards the display case.

"Daddy, can I have tres leches cake?"

"Good idea papi, I'll bring some for everyone. Mama, you need anything?"

"I'll just go to the restroom, you think the kids will be okay?"

"Of course darlin', they're perfectly fine, take as long as you need."

Rio sat the kids at one of the private tables he kept for business meetings. Giving each of the kids a slice of tres leches cake, and some pan de polvo. He also poured two fingers of scotch into a mug and set it aside for Elizabeth. As she sat down, he handed it to her.

"It ain't bourbon, but it'll do, take a sip Mama."

"Thank you, for everything, taking care of me, of the kids." she said, taking a sip.

"I'll always be there Elizabeth, maybe I can teach you some self defense moves. Now, eat some of this cake, and you'll feel so much better."

Rio watched as she took her first bite, surprise registering on her face.

"This is so good, what is this?"

"Tres leches cake, it's Marcus' favorite. It's very indulgent."

"The kids seem to like it. I like it, so what three milks does it have?"

"It has evaporated milk, condensed milk, and heavy cream. It's also got a whipped cream topping, I put pecans in this one, but I also serve one without."

"I like it, aren't you going to have any?"

"Yeah." Rio said, eyeing her lips, and eating off her plate.

"Rio, stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" He said feigning innocence.

"Like you wanna cover my body in this cake and lick it off." Beth whispered.

"Mmm, Mama, you givin' me all kinds of inspiration." He groaned, looking towards his crotch.

"Daddy, can we have more cake?"

"One slice is enough, y'all are bouncin' off the walls as it is."

"Mommy, where are we going after this?"

"We can go to the Children's Museum, if you want, Marcus and I go all the time."

"Please Mommy, can we go?"

"Mommy, pleeeeeaaase!"

"Yeah Mom, Richard said he went and they have a slime station!" Kenny said.

"How could I possibly say no to a slime station." Beth said, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon Ma, it'll be fun, we'll tire them out, then I'll tire you out, it's a win win."

And they did, after the whole afternoon at the museum, they put the kids to bed and Rio went down on her until she came. They made love in the early hours of the morning, before Rio left for the cafe. Beth assuring him that Marcus would be well looked after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY enjoy this story, writing it makes me happy.


	8. Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story just wants ALL the updates...sorry!!!

Beth sent Rio off with a kiss assuring him that she would see to Marcus. She danced around the kitchen, humming, remembering their night.

“You like that Elizabeth, you like when I lick your pussy. God Ma, you taste so good.”

“Rio, please, touch me.”

“I am Mama, my tongue likes touching all of you.”

“Please Rio, please.” she begged.

“Please what Elizabeth, tell me, tell me what you want.”

“Mmmm, make me come on your tongue. Please.”

Rio licked and sucked on her pussy, his stubble brushing deliciously against her. She frantically grabbed at his head and shoulders, trying to urge him on. Her orgasm consumed her slowly, feeling it ebb and flow with every stroke of Rio’s tongue. Rio smirking from between her pale thighs, lips glistening with her.

“You liked that Mama, I could tell.”

“Yes, I did. Now, get up here.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Rio kissed his way up her body and settled himself between her legs. Beth felt his ccock, hot and hard against her still sensitive folds. She rocked her hips into his at the sensation.

“Rio, fuck me.”

“Wait.” he said reaching over her to his discarded pants.

She watched as he pulled a few condoms out of his pocket. Smiling at him, she took one and waved it around.

“Planned this did you?”

“Actually, since I knew we were getting to that part of our relationship, I just started carrying them around.”

“How responsible, how shall I reward such responsibility.” she said, stroking him.

Rio just watched with such intensity it nearly took her breath away. He rocked his hips as she stroked him, his low, whining growls spurring her on. She unwrapped the condom and rolled it on to him. She straddled him and without ceremony, she took him into to her. She slowly rolled her hips over him until he could no longer stand it. He eventually flipped them over, latching his mouth onto her breast and thrust into her frantically until he groaned out her name. 

“Mommy, what are you doing?” asked Emma.

“Morning baby, nothing, I was just thinking that maybe we can go out and get some breakfast, maybe some pancakes.”

“With whipped cream and strawberries?”

“Yes, go wake everyone up and tell them to get ready.”

She listened to Emma run up the stairs shouting at everyone to get ready they were going to get pancakes. She heard doors slamming and tiny feet rushing around. Marcus was the first one down, still in his pajamas and bedhead.

“Ms. Beth, I don’t have any clothes to wear.”

“I think Danny’s clothes should fit you, but we should definitely tell your Daddy to bring you a bag next time.”

“Ok.”

Beth led Marcus into the laundry room and handed him some clothes, luckily he and Danny were nearly the same size. Danny was just a bit taller, she just cuffed his jeans and he was good to go. She grabbed a brush and tamed his hair, she also handed him one of the spare toothbrushes she had and had him brush his teeth.

“Mommy, when we get to the pancake place can I get sausages instead of bacon, and a hashbrown?” asked Danny.

“Sure sweetie, anything else, or is everyone gonna want the same thing?”

“Ms. Beth, can I have turkey bacon, the other kind makes my stomach funny.”

“Sure honey, are you allergic to anything else?”

Beth watched as Marcus thought hard and shrugged his shoulders. She decided she would text Rio.

‘Hey, I’m taking the kids out for breakfast, is Marcus allergic to anything other than bacon?’

‘Yeah, he can’t eat a lot of pork things, and he also can’t have red chile pepper, or the flakes, just touching it breaks him out.’

‘Ok, good to know. For future reference, none of the kids are allergic to any food.’

‘Good to know Ma.’

‘Where y’all headed?’

‘To Ihop. The kids love the fruity pancakes.’

‘Which one?’

‘The one on Main.’

‘Ok, order me somethin’ too, I’ll see you in a bit sweetheart.’

‘We’ll be here.’

Beth ordered him what she was having and some churro pancakes. Rio definitely had a sweet tooth and he loved to try new things. She let the kids order what they wanted, all of them wanting to try the churro pancakes.

“Churros are so good, and Daddy makes me Abuelita’s cocoa to drink with it.”

“Mommy, can I have abelis cocoa?”

“He means his grandma’s cocoa baby. We can try and make some hot chocolate. I’ll ask Rio if he knows the recipe.”

“Recipe for what?”

“Marcus says you make him churros and his grandmother’s chocolate to drink.”

“No, Abuelita's is a brand of hot chocolate, I think I have a few bars at home if you really want to try it.”

“Yeah, we can try it later.”

“So what we get, you order me somethin’ good Mama?”

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Bet it won’t taste nearly as good as you did last night, sweetheart.” Rio whispered in her ear.

Beth sat there, blushing, speechless. A clinking of plates caught her attention, the waitress bringing over their food.

“Mommy, our food is coming.”

“Yeah, it is, ok you guys remember, only a little bit of syrup at a time.”

The waitress neatly set down the plates, Rio passing everyone their dishes, eyeing everyone’s pancakes and then his own.

“We all got the same thing?”

“Well, I chose those for you since they’re new and you love to try new things, and the kids decided they all needed to try them.”

“What about you Ma, no pancakes?”

“One of the kids eventually gives up about halfway through, I usually just take theirs.”

“Well Mama, you can eat off of my plate today, everyone better eat all their food.” Rio said, giving everybody the look.

Beth smiled at him, she dug into her omelette, Rio occasionally feeding her bits of pancake. They enjoyed their breakfast, Rio getting up under the pretense of washing his hands, but had gone to pay instead. Beth glaring at him playfully, claiming she’d pay him back.

“I’ll be waiting sweetheart, hopefully it’s as enjoyable as I’m making it out to be.” 

“We’ll see.”

“Hey you guys wanna go watch a movie at my house, Marcus has a setup that you’ll love.”

“Yeah, I can show you my fort.”

“We should get a bag packed for them, and maybe keep some clothes for Marcus at mine.”

“No problem Ma, we’ll swing by yours.”

Once they were done, they headed towards Beth’s. Beth quickly packing a bag for everyone and herself. Rio ran over to help her bring the bags to her minivan. They made quick work of getting everything in. Beth following Rio to his house. When they arrived, Beth was in awe of their house, it was beautiful.

“This is your house, it’s amazing.”

“Thank you, Marcus and I love our crash pad, right Papi?”

“Yeah, Dad can I show them my fort?”

Rio led them in, their home even bigger looking indoors. Beth and the kids in complete awe.

“How do you even live here, it’s just you two?”

“Yeah, it’s only four bedrooms, need the room for when the family stays over.”

Rio led them to what she assumed was Marcus’ fort, a sunken den with canopied seating and wall to wall pillows and beanbags. There was a huge TV mounted on the far wall. She could see a cabana outside and a pool.

“This house is amazing Rio.”

“Daddy, can you put Coco on, Emma has never seen it.”

“No problem.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and making popcorn. Beth had never had so much fun, she loved spending time with Rio. The kids all loved Marcus and had just grown to accept him as part of the family. The kids didn’t make it past eight, passing out in the den after they had changed into their pajamas. Beth and Rio just lazed around snuggling and kissing while they watched the kids sleep. They slept in the one of the canopied sleepers along with the kids, not wanting to leave them alone downstairs. Beth woke the next morning grinning from ear to ear, deciding to see what Rio had to make for breakfast, spending their day pretty much the same, watching movies, Rio calling his sisters and telling them he was going to take a personal day. Beth deciding she needed to make an appearance at the Farmer’s Market, unfortunately breaking their little bubble.

“I have to go and sell some of the candies I have stockpiled at the Farmer’s Market, Rio.”

“No, stay here with me all day, I’ll just give you space at the coffee shop, then you don’t have to worry about anything other than your online sales.”

“Rio, I like selling at the Farmer’s Market.”

“Okaaaay, but I’ll go with you, don’t need David asking for samples again.”

“Fine, but you can’t cause any scenes, I need every one of my customers.”

“Deal Mama, now, let’s get this show on the road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll work on my other stories, PROMISE!!!


	9. Spaghetti and Meatballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot me, I haven't posted in a while, SORRY!!!

Rio watched in awe as Elizabeth made candies in her kitchen. He watched as she pulled the dry, candied fruit out and dipped it in chocolate.

"Rio, you're supposed to be boxing everything up."

"I'm tryin' Mama, but you're distracting me."

"I'm distracting you? You're the one sitting there in just a muscle shirt."

"It's warm in here."

"Sure it is, just box everything up we have to get to the Farmer's Market, and that's not gonna be easy with five kids."

"Let me go check on them right quick."

"Ok, make sure they stay clean. We have places to be."

Rio watched as the kids played outside, knowing in his heart of hearts that he wanted this forever. He walked back, watching Elizabeth dance around her kitchen, he would never get tired of this. Elizabeth turned and spotted him, blush covering her beautiful cheeks.

"Hey, c'mon, we need to get a move on!"

"I'm comin' Mama."

They worked in companionable silence, Elizabeth making candies, Rio boxing them up. Rio pretending he didn't notice the way Elizabeth would rearrange the candies when he turned around to get a new box.

"Elizabeth, I love you, will you move in with us?"

She stared at him in surprise. It took a while for her to answer, like she couldn't wrap her head around the notion.

"Yes, I, me too, I love you, I'd have to talk to the kids, but yes, to both!"

Rio kissed her, he kissed her until the kids came running in.

"Gross!" They chorused.

"Everybody grab a box and head out to my truck, we gotta get this packed up for your Mama."

"Be careful, thank you!" Beth called out.

Rio got all the boxes and the kids into his truck, waiting on Elizabeth. He was listening to the kids chattering.

"Emma, you think my Daddy and your Mommy are gonna get married?"

"They were kissing Marcus. They hafta get married, it's the law."

"Yeah Marcus, you hafta get married if you kiss." Jane agreed.

"Ok family, let's go!" Elizabeth said.

"Emma, did you hear, we're a family!?" Marcus exclaimed.

Elizabeth looked at him smiling, and squeezed his hand. Mouthing the words, I love you.

"Listen up, family. When we get there we'll get some food, then we're gonna help your Mama and your Tia Maggie.

"Okaaaay."

Rio drove them, he was hyper aware of Elizabeth's hand on his thigh. He could feel the warmth, and her lightly stroking him.

"Mama, seriously killin' me right now." He gestured.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I hadn't even realized."

She then took his hand and kissed it. They rode the rest of the way to the Farmer's Market, in complete bliss. Once they got there the kids ran out of the truck, over to Maggie. Rio running after them.

"Tita Maggie, Daddy and Ms. Beth were kissing. We're a family!" Marcus yelled.

"Oh, si. Que bueno mijo."

"Yeah, Tita Maggie, they hafta get married, it's the law." said Jane.

“Si, it is, you better tell your Papi that he and Ms. Beth have to get married.” Maggie said, eyes on Rio.

Rio looked on smiling. He knew what he wanted, and he knew he would eventually ask Elizabeth to marry him, maybe they could get married before they moved in together.

“Que traes Rio?”

“Nothing, just, the kids are talking about something that’s been on my mind for awhile. I want to ask Elizabeth to marry me, I asked her to move in with us today.”

“Pos, manito, all you have to do is ask, I see the way that she looks at you, and the way that you look at her.”

“I’ll be back, I gotta help her set up, watch the kids?”

Rio ran back to his truck, and joined in helping Elizabeth set up.

“You and Maggie were talking pretty intensely over there, is everything okay?”

“Yeah Ma, we were just talking about you actually. I was telling her how much I love you and that I wouldn’t mind making this a forever type of arrangement.”

“Rio, what are you saying, are you asking me to marry you?”

“Yes, Elizabeth, I am. You think you’d be up for that again, with me?”

“Oh Rio, yes, YES!”

“Yes? YES!”

Rio picked her up and spun her around. Both rejoicing in the fact that they were going to be together forever. He put her down and kissed her again, maybe a little inappropriately for the middle of a Farmer’s Market, but he had reason to.

“So you asked her, and you said yes.” Maggie stated as she walked over.

“Yes, oh, Maggie, I’m so happy!” Beth exclaimed.

“Kids, kids, come over here, your Mama and I have something to tell you.”

“WHAT?!”

“Rio asked me to marry him, and I said yes!”

“Really Daddy, we’re really gonna be a family!”

“Marcus, you’re our brother!” yelled Jane and Emma.

“Mom, does that mean we’re gonna live together?” Kenny asked.

“Yes, it does.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Rio asked.

“Can we?”

“Let’s take a walk. Danny, you wanna talk too, or you wanna talk later?”

“Um, can we talk later?”

“No problem bud, I’m holding you to it,ok?”

“Okaaaaay.”

Rio and Kenny walked around the Farmer’s Market at least twice before Kenny said anything.

“Does this mean I have to call you Dad?”

“What? No, you have your own Dad. You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with, just make sure not to curse in front of the kids, ok?”

"Okay, Rio." Kenny laughed.

"Is there anything else you wanna talk about?"

"Where are we gonna live?"

"Good question. We'll talk about it. I do have four bedrooms, and a pool house, so maybe we can do something with that. We’ll have to talk about it as a family. So, we good?”

“Yeah, I’m glad you and Mom are getting married. I like seeing her happy.”

“Me too. I hope I can make all of you happy too.”

“Thanks Rio, um, can I hug you?”

Rio hugged Kenny, tightly. He was glad that Kenny felt comfortable around him. He saw Elizabeth watching them with tears in her eyes. He just loved this family so much. They made him want to be everything he could for them. They walked back over to the group.

“So, how about we sell all your Mama’s candies and then go celebrate at a nice restaurant?”

“Yeah, can we go with Ms. Gracie and Mr. Carlo, and get spaghetti and meatballs, Daddy?”

“Where else would we go?”

“What place is that?”

“It’s a little Italian place that Marcus and I usually go to, it’s a hole in the wall, but their baked ziti is amazing, and Marcus loves their spaghetti and meatballs.”

“Emma, the meatballs are the size of my hands, and it’s so yummy. And they put lotsa cheese, they don’t stop until you say stop!”

“Well then, let’s get to it family!”

The kids all helped set up and sell the candies, which wasn’t that much of a hardship. Many of her regulars had shown up in hopes of trying out a new creation and they weren’t disappointed. She had just started dehydrating fruits and dipping them in chocolate. She had even made a box for Maggie and Ricardo.

“Amiga, these are so delicious. I think I’ll take another box.”

“No problem, here you go, oh, take an extra one for Mama Sol.”

“How much do I owe you?”

“Uh, a bag of peaches and a promise that when the time comes you’ll be one of my bridesmaids.” 

“YES! Of course I’ll be your bridesmaid, but let me pay you for the candies.”

“No, Maggie, I insist, think of it as a bribe.”

“Ok, but if you need anything, you ask me.”

“You’ll be the first one I call.”

“So, how’d we do, did you sell everything?” Rio asked.

“Yeah, no thanks to you. Distracting me with a marriage proposal.”

“Had to keep David away for good, sweetheart.”

“Is that all?”

“No.”

“Then what else?”

“Because I love you Elizabeth. And maybe I can convince you to make those peach tartlets at some point in our forever.”

“I love you too, let’s go get ready for our family dinner.”

They decided to get ready at Rio's house, as there was way more space for a family of seven.

"So, Kenny asked where we were going to live."

"That's a good question. Dean is still paying off the house, so I really don't have a house payment."

"Luckily, that's not something we gotta worry about Ma. I got you."

"You got me?" Beth asked confused.

"If we wanna buy a bigger house, or anything, I got you."

"But, what do you mean, you got me? Like you think I can't help you out?"

"I know you can Elizabeth, but we got five kids between us, and a house that size is pretty steep. I got money, like a lot of it."

"But…"

"But nothing Ma. You been takin' care of everyone and everything your whole life, let me take care of you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I ain't never seen someone that micromanages as much as you. It can only be from having to take charge of everything."

"I don't micromanage."

"Okay, I'll just pretend I didn't notice how closely you watched me when I was boxin' up candy, and how you rearranged it when I turned around."

"Well, you have to lay them a certain way in the box because then…"

"Then what, people won't eat them in two seconds."

"Ok, fine, I micromanage."

"I still love you."

"What about you? Mr. I can't have the shower curtain touch me."

"It feels gross."

"Uh huh, is that why you screamed bloody murder when it touched you the last time." Beth sniffed.

"Okay, so we both have our quirks. But we love each other. So, point is, I gotchu Ma."

"Then I got you too, we can do this together."

"So what we gonna do, buy a new house, move in here, move into yours?"

"Well, I could give up the house and give it to Dean. We could move into yours, it's huge."

"You think the kids will mind?"

"We'll ask them at dinner."

Just as Rio described, the tiny Italian restaurant, it even had checkered tablecloths, bread baskets, and even had the Tarantella playing in the background. There was a very tall man and a very short woman there, greeting Rio and Marcus like family.

"Elizabeth, kids, this Giancarlo and his wife, Grace."

"Hello, nice to meet both of you."

"Oh, Giancarlo, she's very beautiful. You're very beautiful. Your children are beautiful as well."

Rio watched with amusement as Elizabeth blushed and hid her face in his shoulder.

"She is very beautiful. I asked her to marry me today Grace, and she said yes."

“Ms. Gracie, we’re gonna be a family, Daddy and Ms. Beth are gonna get married.”

“It’s about time your Daddy found someone that made him happy.”

"Oh Rio, we must celebrate. I'll bring out a nice sparkling wine."

“That would be lovely Grace, thank you.”

They spent the night in the little Italian restaurant just enjoying the time with the kids eating and celebrating. The kids making plans about living in Rio’s house, and about being a family. The way Elizabeth looked at him the whole night only served to make him fall even more in love with her. They got home and put the kids to bed, and celebrated in the most intimate way, enjoying each other well into the morning. Eventually falling into a deep, sated sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there, I'm hoping for 12 chapters!!! Hope all y'all enjoy this!!!


	10. Pot Roast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a minute since I've updated, I've missed all y'all.

Everything slowly fell into place for Beth and Rio, and in the following weeks of their engagement, Rio had called the movers and had them moved into his house. Beth wasted no time in handing over the keys to Dean, she wanted to start her new life with Rio and Marcus as soon as possible. The kids were over the moon, they would figure out the room situation, the girls were definitely going to share and Kenny was getting to the age where he needed a room to himself.

“Mama, don’t worry, we got this. If anything, we’ll buy a new house.”

“But I love your house, it’s amazing, and it’s in a wonderful school district.”

“Then we’ll make it work, we can convert my office into a bedroom for Kenny, it’s big enough, and I can move my office into the pool house, and you can even make your candies in there, there's a full kitchen in there.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, originally Mama Sol was going to live there but she didn’t want to crowd me.” Rio said rolling his eyes.

“Well, everything is just working out, isn’t it?”

“I told you, Mama, I gotchu.”

“Okay, so I’ll get the kids enrolled in school tomorrow, and then we can talk to Kenny about this.”

“Ok, now, how bout I eat you out and you can decide what you want to do for our master bedroom.” Rio said as he made his way down her body and proceeded to suck on her clit.

“Rio. That’s oh my God, Rio, yes.”

Rio licked and sucked her lazily, working her over with his mouth and fingers until she nearly cried. Once she’d come, he lay next to her, holding her close until they both fell asleep. They woke the next day, Rio telling her to take her time getting ready.

"Mmm, morning Mama. I'll get the kids ready for school, you stay, get ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Ma, I got this. I'll make 'em some breakfast too."

"Ok, I'll be ready when you get back."

Beth dressed carefully in a khaki dress with a full skirt and some heels. She wanted to look a little fancy and make a good impression on the superintendent. Rio couldn’t stop touching her when he saw her in that dress.

“Ma, you’re seriously going to wear that sexy ass dress to this meeting?”

“It is not sexy, it is fashionable. The full skirt totally makes it respectable.”

“Well, my pants tell a different story, and it’s making me want to do un-respectable things to you.”

She looked at him and then his crotch, blushing hard. “Rio, get yourself under control, we need to get through this meeting so the kids can all be in the same school district.”

“Fine, but you’re riding me later, and that’s it.”

“Let’s get inside.”

They walked into the building, and Rio signed them in, winking at the receptionist. Beth watching him walk towards her with all the swagger and charm he could muster.

“You are such a flirt.”

“She’s cute.”

Beth rolled her eyes, watching the eighty year old receptionist blush as she watched Rio. “I’m sure she’d let you rub Bengay on her arthritic joints.”

“I hope so.”

They bantered playfully back and forth until the superintendent came and called them into his office.

“Good morning Ms. Marks, Mr. Mendiola.”

“Morning Superintendent Wexler, my fiancee and I are looking to enroll her kids into this school district with Marcus, we recently got engaged and moved in together.”

“Oh, that shouldn’t be a problem, we can get them all enrolled by this week.”

“That would be great, the kids are looking to being at the same school as Marcus.” Beth stated.

“Our oldest Kenny is going to start high school next year, so he’s the most excited, he’s a swimmer, and he’s definitely looking forward to joining the swim team.” Rio said.

“Oh, and I’m sure he’ll make a great addition to the team. Well, then, let’s get this paperwork squared away.”

Once they got them enrolled in the district, they went first to the elementary school and then to the middle school to speak with the teachers. The kids had outstanding records, and their extracurriculars really helped in getting them into certain teachers' classrooms.

“I can’t believe that was all so easy. I thought they would have given us more trouble seeing as the kids are moving in the middle of the school year.”

‘Yeah Ma, it’s amazing what very generous donations to the different clubs the kids are joining can do.”

“Rio, you did not.”

“I did, I told you Elizabeth, I got you Ma, and them kids, I already think of them as mine. We take care of each other.”

“I should be more upset, but I do want us to be a family, just tell me next time, especially when you make decisions like that.”

“Deal Ma, so what, we gonna get some lunch?”

“Yeah, I can whip something up, and then we can wile away the hours until the kids get home.”

“Oh yeah, what will we do to pass the time?”

“We’ll figure it out. What do you want to eat? We have leftover pot roast, or I could make some grilled cheese.”

“That pot roast sounds good, you know I don’t really care for sandwiches Ma.”

“I didn’t tell you, but I made you some peach tartlets the other day that you were at the shop.”

"Is that so, well, how bout I heat up that pot roast, and you bring out those peach tartlets. I know you got 'em hidden in the pool house."

"Hey, how do you know that?!"

"Marcus told me you were whippin' up somethin' special, figured it was them tartlets I love so much." 

"You did, did you? I had a dozen tartlets in there, will there still be a dozen when I go out there today?"

"You had two dozen, and you may be two or three short. Had to give little man his payment."

"You have no shame."

"I don't Ma, you should know this."

Beth went and pulled out the tartlets, and sure enough, there were three missing. Beth rolled her eyes and headed towards the house, watching Rio through the glass door. He was standing there, shirtless, opening up the oven door and putting in the pot roast. She was so overwhelmed, she had never had these types of feelings before. With Dean it had been an escape, she knew that if she married him she wouldn't have to worry about anything financially. He even allowed Annie to come live with them until she was able to move out on her own. Rio looked up at her and grinned, motioning for her to come inside. Her stomach filled with butterflies as he watched her walk towards him.

"I love you, so much." Beth said, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Elizabeth. What's going on Ma?"

"Nothing, it's just, you're so wonderful, and I am just so glad that I met you that day, and I love you."

"I'm glad I met you too, sooner rather than later. I have no doubt we would have eventually met, but I'm glad you're in my life, Mama."

"Me too."

"So, did you decide what you wanted to do with the rooms?"

"Yes, well, we can convert your office into a bedroom for Kenny. The girls will share the bigger bedroom, Danny will have that smaller room, he doesn't ask for much, my baby. Marcus will keep his room, of course, your bedroom…"

"Our bedroom."

"Our bedroom, well maybe we can get a few throw pillows, bring in my reading chair, and my vanity table."

“Sounds good. Let’s eat, and then we can, wile away the hours as you promised.”

As soon as they finished the last bite of pot roast, Rio scooped her up and ran them to their bedroom, he sat her on their bed and pulled off his bottoms. Beth was still in her dressy clothes from the meeting. 

“Mama, how bout you lift that skirt of yours and ride me into this mattress.”

“You don’t want me taking off my clothes?”

“Maybe just your panties. Put your heels back on too, c’mon Mama.” Rio said, sitting up against the headboard.

Beth stood there, blushing uncontrollably, transfixed by Rio's hand as it stroked his cock. She slipped off her panties and slipped on her heels, crawling towards him. She caressed his hard cock with her chin as she moved up his body. She straddled him, Rio groaning at the contact. Beth caressed his face, almost as if committing it to memory, she didn’t think she could ever forget his face.

“I love you so much.” Beth said as she took him into her.

“I love you too, Elizabeth.” Rio ground out.

Beth worked herself onto Rio, feeling him inside of her was unlike anything she’d ever felt. The smoothness of his cock inside of her, and the heat coming off his body melded with hers, making her feel like she was on fire. Rio buried his head in her breasts, nosing through the fabric of her dress to kiss her skin. She moaned at the feel of his lips and leaned into him, making Rio thrust harder. She clenched around him, making Rio groan. Beth dug her nails into Rio’s chest as she came, feeling Rio as he came inside of her.

“God Mama, I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Can I get undressed now?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, I really like you in your PTA mom dresses, really get me going.”

“I could tell.” She said, squeezing around him once more.

“Don’t get me started again sweetheart, we might hurt ourselves, and we have kids to pick up.”

“Fine, such a baby. Let’s get a shower before going, can’t show up smelling like sex to pick up the kids.”

“God forbid, what would the Karens say.”

“That I’m finally getting that good dick.”

Rio stared at her, eyes wide and broke out laughing. “What?”

“I don’t know, it’s something I heard Annie say one time.”

“Yeah, that does sound like something your sister would say.”

They spent the next half hour showering and getting ready, thoroughly enjoying just being with each other. The kids were ecstatic about the news of being at the same school as Marcus.

“Mommy, are Marcus and I gonna be in the same class?” Emma asked.

“You sure are.”

“Emma, you’re gonna like Ms. Fox, she is super nice, and she can sing the alphabet backward, and in France.”

“I think you mean French, Papi.” Rio corrected.

“No Daddy, she showed us a video where she was in front of the falafel tower and sang it in France.”

“Ok, first of all, it’s Eiffel Tower, and she was singing it in French, in France.” Rio laughed.

“Ok, so Ms. Fox is amazing. Now, Kenny, sweetie, you’re going to be in Dearborn Middle School, Rio also got you on the swim team there.”

“Really, they always win, and so does the high school, you really got me in Rio?”

“I just told the principal that you loved to swim and I gave him your swim times and he was very interested, he spoke to their swim coach, they’re very excited to meet you, Big Man.”

“Thanks, Rio!”

“Am I going to be in band in this school?” asked Danny.

“That one was a little tougher, but I showed him the video of you playing your French horn, and he loved it as well.”

“Thanks, Rio.”

“What do I get to be in, Rio, did you show my coach a video?” demanded Jane.

“Well, Ms. Jane, you will be on the dance team, I told them you were a natural and picked up the routines very quickly.”

“What about me, do I get to play soccer with Marcus?”

“Of course you do sweetheart, how could I forget about you. Your coach is also very excited to meet you.” Rio assured Emma.

Beth beamed at Rio, he really took the time to find out all the kids' interests and get them involved in the things they loved. He was exactly what a father should be. They spent the night eating popcorn and watching movies, the kids falling asleep in Marcus’ fort.

 

 

http://www2.pictures.gi.zimbio.com/Ninth+Annual+AFI+Awards+Arrivals+flkWLFszGD2l.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping for this writer's block to end. We'll get there. Link at he bottom is Beth's dress. Hope all y'all enjoy this!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I will write fluff until I die, fight me!!! Give me ALL the feedback!!!


End file.
